Free-living amoebae can be pathogenic and cause severe infection that can result in debilitation or death. For some infections the death rate exceeds 95%. The high death tolls can be attributed, at least in part, to the lack of effective treatments. As such there exists a need for the development of improved treatments for amoebae infections.